The True Story of Cinderella
by Chibi Hermione
Summary: We all know the Grimm brother's version, but this is what really happened. It's love at first sight! Well, for Jack, anyway. Ch.5 added! R&R please!
1. A Royal Invitation

**The True Story of Cinderella**

****

**By: Chibi Hermione**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own any**** _Pirates of the Caribbean _characters, or anything by the brothers Grimm.  Greg Proops owns Snackatoba, but I own Smopolis. **

**

**CHAPTER ONE: A ROYAL INVITATION**

****

**Once upon a time, in a town called ****Port Royal** on the ******island**** of ****Jamaica**** in the ****Caribbean Sea**, Mr. Will Turner and his wife, Elizabeth, received an invitation to a royal ball in the small European country of Snackatoba.  The king of Snackatoba, Baldwin Bailey Austin Arlo Clement Marvin Mc Kenzie V, was having a ball for his only son, Prince Baldwin Axel Brian Chandler Mabel Gunther Mc Kenzie the next month, so he could (hopefully) find a bride.****

**"Who's King Baldwin?" asked Will.**

**"He's a friend of father's.  They met when the king was a duke," replied ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Oh.  It says here, 'you may wish to bring a friend, if you desire.'  Who will we bring?" asked Will.**

**Elizabeth**** thought for a moment, then said, "How about…no that won't work."**

**"What won't work?" asked Will, puzzled.**

**"Well…I was thinking of Captain Sparrow, but then I decided it wouldn't work out," ****Elizabeth**** told him.**

**"I guess you're right.  Commodore Norrington won't be there, though, will he?" asked Will.**

**"I don't know.  He probably didn't get an invitation, but father will probably take him as his guest," ****Elizabeth**** said.**

***~*~***

**The next day, Elizabeth and Will met Governor Swann (****Elizabeth****'s father) for lunch at his house.  **

**"Are you going to King Baldwin's ball?" asked ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Yes, I am," replied Governor Swann, "are you invited as well?"**

**"Yes, father," answered ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Whom are you planning on taking?  Not that pirate fellow," said Governor Swann.**

**"Of course not, father," replied ****Elizabeth****, pretending to be shocked.**

**"Commodore Norrington will be my guest," Governor Swann continued importantly.**

**"Right," agreed Elizabeth and Will.**

***~*~***

**Back at the Turner home, ****Elizabeth**** said, "We definitely can't take him now that Commodore Norrington will be at the ball."**

**"Take who to what ball?" asked Captain Jack Sparrow, seemingly to come out of nowhere.**

**"Jack, how'd you get here?" asked Will.**

**"_The Pearl** is docked in a nearby harbor, and I walked the rest of the way by me onesies," replied Jack.**_**

**"Oh," chorused Will and Elizabeth.**

**"Now, what's this 'bout a ball?" asked Jack.**

**"The king of Snackatoba has invited us to a ball for his son, and a friend, too," said Will.**

**"Who is this friend?" asked Jack, curiously.**

**"Well, we _were _thinking about bringing you with us, but Commodore Norrington and my father will be there," replied ****Elizabeth****.**

**"It could work," said Jack.**

**"How?" asked **Elizabeth****** incredulously.**

**Will and Jack thought about it for a few moments.**

**"I've got it!  How about a disguise?" suggested Will.**

**"That is a wonderful idea, Will," agreed Jack.**

**"Are you sure it'll work?" inquired ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Sure," said Will, a bit uncertainly.**

**"Of course!  I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," chimed Jack.**

**"Where do we start?" asked ****Elizabeth****.**

**"The tailors in **Tortuga****** ask no questions," said Jack.**

**"We'll go there tomorrow, then," said Will.**

******

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review!******


	2. Ella Parkinson

**REVIEWS: Snowbirdmi2003: Wow, my grandmother reviewed!  That is cool! Well, thank you, Grandma, and I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked chapter one!**

**Brink: Thank you!**** At least _someone knows where Snackatoba came from! _**

**Superchick 4 Ever: Thank you, and yes, you will meet "Cinderella" in this chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**Chapter Two: Ella Parkinson**

****

**Far away in Smopolis, the capital city of ****Snackatoba****, Ella Parkinson was awoken by the sharp, piercing voice of her stepmother, Camille Parkinson neé ****Dumont****.**

**"Ella! Get up, you lazy girl, and make our breakfast," she screeched.**

**"Yes, stepmother," called Ella, getting dressed.**

**Ella was a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, and blue-green eyes, but most people never seemed to notice, since she was always covered from head to toe in soot, and wore old clothes of her step sister, Anastasia Dumont, which were practically in rags.  _Cinderella, Anastasia and Alice (her other step sister) called her.  Sometimes her stepmother did, too, but very rarely._**

**Ella came downstairs, and fixed breakfast for her stepmother, and step sisters, eating a small crust of bread and a wedge of cheese while they were eating.  Mrs. Parkinson and her daughters ate in the dining room and Ella ate in the kitchen.**

**As Ella was clearing up the table, she was given her list of chores to do for the day.  ****Alice**** had one (it was always the shortest; she never asked Ella to do something unless it was something she herself didn't want to do,) Anastasia had a fairly long list (she wasn't as kind-hearted as ****Alice****,) and Mrs. Parkinson had two lists (one for the house, one for herself.)  Ella was the only servant in the Parkinson-Dumont home.**

***~*~***

**When Ella came back to the kitchen, she compared her lists, and put them together.  She had learned a while ago that she pleased everyone when she didn't work on the lists separately, but made a giant collective list.  For example, today, she decided to do her family's laundry all at once.**

**She went to Anastasia's room first.  Ella knocked on the door.**

**"Yes?" asked the voice of Anastasia.**

**"Anastasia, I'm here to pick up your laundry," Ella told her.**

**Anastasia opened the door, and threw a large basket at Ella and said, "Here are my dirty clothes, Cinderella, and I want my whites to be as white as snow."**

**"Yes, Anastasia," said Ella, picking up the laundry basket.**

**Ella moved on to ****Alice****'s room.**

**After a knock on the door, ****Alice**** called, "Come in."**

**Ella set Anastasia's laundry basket on the floor, and went in ****Alice****'s room.**

**"Are you alone?" **Alice****** asked.**

**"Yes," said Ella.**

**"Oh.  Well, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Ella?" asked ****Alice**** kindly.**

**"Well, I came to pick up your laundry," replied Ella.**

**"Oh, of course.  Here you are, Ella.   I hope it's not too much," ****Alice**** said, handing Ella a basket full of clothes.  It was the same size as Anastasia's.**

**"Oh, no," said Ella, taking the basket.  "Goodbye, ****Alice****," she said, leaving the room.**

**"Goodbye, Ella," called ****Alice****.**

**Out in the hall, Ella put Alice's basket on top of Anastasia's, picked up the baskets, and went to her stepmother's room.  Ella dropped her stepsisters' baskets to knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" asked Mrs. Parkinson.**

**"Ella, stepmother.  I'm here for your laundry," said Ella.**

**"Come in, Ella," said Mrs. Parkinson.**

**Ella opened the door and went inside.**

**"Well, there it is," said Mrs. Parkinson, pointing at the laundry basket when Ella entered the room.**

**A large, fluffy white cat was curled up on the very top of the basket.**

**"Lucius, shoo," hissed Ella, trying to remove the cat from the basket, without actually touching him.**

**"Lucius, here kitty," called Mrs. Parkinson.**

**Lucius leapt lightly out of the basket, and jumped on Mrs. Parkinson's bed.  Ella picked up the basket, and left her stepmother's room.  In the hall, Ella set her stepmother's basket on top of the other two, and again, lifted them up, and carried them all to the kitchen.**

******

**While the clothes were soaking in the wooden tub, Ella decided to clean the parlor until she could scrub and rinse the clothes.  While Ella was airing out the pillowcases, there was a knock on the front door.**

**"Cinderella, answer the door," called Mrs. Parkinson, from the drawing room, where Anastasia and Alice were having their music and art lessons.**

**"Yes, stepmother," said Ella, going to the front hall.**

**"Yes?" she inquired, opening the door.**

**The messenger held an envelope with the crest of the king of Snackatoba on it.**

**"Thank you," said Ella, moving the pillow under her arm, so she could pick up the envelope.**

**The messenger tipped his hat to Ella, and left on his horse.**

**"Who was it, Ella?" asked Mrs. Parkinson, when Ella had shut the door.**

**"A messenger from the king," replied Ella, "he gave me an envelope for you."**

**"Well, give it to me," snapped Ella's stepmother.**

**"Yes, stepmother," said Ella, going to the drawing room.**

**In the drawing room, Anastasia was singing a tune by Bach while Mrs. Parkinson was playing the harpsichord.**

**"Very nice, Anastasia.  You sound as lovely as a nightingale," praised Mrs. Parkinson.**

She sounds like an old crow is more like it, **thought Ella.**

**Alice**** was painting a scene she heard from a piece of gossip at the milliner shop the month before.  She had begun it the next day, but still was only half done, mainly because she couldn't figure out what the pirate looked like.**

**When Ella entered, Mrs. Parkinson said, "That's enough for today, girls.  Now, where is the letter from the king?"**

**"King Baldwin?" asked Anastasia.**

**"No, King Richard III," ****Alice**** sarcastically told her sister.**

**"Girls," warned Mrs. Parkinson, taking the letter Ella had handed her.**

**"King ****Baldwin**** is having a ball next month for the prince to find a bride," read Mrs. Parkinson, "and all eligible ladies are requested to attend."**

**"Oooh, a ball," squealed Anastasia and Alice, though ****Alice****'s enthusiasm looked a bit forced.**

**"May I go, stepmother?" asked Ella.**

**"_You? I can just picture it now: __I'd love to dance, Your Majesty!  Would you mind holding my broom?" _****giggled Anastasia, picking up a paintbrush of ****Alice****'s, and handing it to her.**

**Then, ****Alice**** jeered, "_I think the soot on my dress matches your eyes perfectly!"_**

**Both sisters giggled hysterically, and spun each other around the room.**

**"Well, it _does _say all eligible ladies," mused Mrs. Parkinson, "I don't know, Ella, I'll have to think about it."**

**"I understand," said Ella, and went back to do her chores in the parlor.**

***~*~***

**While Ella was rinsing the clothes, ****Alice**** came in.**

**"I'm sorry about what I said in the drawing room earlier, but you know how mother and Anastasia are," she said.**

**"I know," agreed Ella, "and I forgive you, as always.  You're still not finished with your painting?"**

**"No.  I can't think of how to paint the pirate," replied **Alice******.**

**"Well, what does he look like?" asked Ella.**

**"Well, they didn't say.  Just that he had dark hair, and was kind of exotic or odd-looking," answered ****Alice****.**

**"Oh.  I agree, that doesn't help much," Ella commented.**

**"Well, I have to go.  Mother and Anastasia are going to town to look for dresses and I've agreed to go with them," ****Alice**** said.**

**"Well, goodbye, and I hope you have a good time," said Ella.**

**"Thank you, but I wouldn't count on it," ****Alice**** replied, leaving Ella alone with the laundry.**

**************************************************************

**A/N: Well, that's chapter two!  I hope you liked it, and chapter three will be up ASA-mediately! ** (**_Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century _quote!)  **

Review!


	3. Fittings and Pseudonyms

**A/N: **If someone could tell me who suggested the title "Gone but Not Forgotten" for my other _POTC_ fic, that would be great, because I want to give her credit, but I forgot her name.

****

**Chapter Three: Fittings and Pseudonyms******

****

****

**At the Tavern of the Faithful Bride in ****Tortuga****, Will and Jack were discussing tailors in ****Tortuga****.**

**"Tailors in ****Tortuga**** are the best, 'cause they don't ask questions, which means they're also the most expensive, but they make clothes as well as you make swords," said Jack.**

**"Where should we go?" asked Will.**

**"Let's just look at the shops, and compare prices, then decide," suggested Jack.**

**"Sounds great," said Will, "let's go."**

***~*~***

**After visiting all the tailors in ****Tortuga****, Jack and Will decided to buy items from each one.**

**"We have one outfit.  That's good enough.  We can get more in Smopolis," said Will, coming out of Harold's Tailor Shoppe with Jack.**

**"Sounds good to me, mate," said Jack.**

**"Let's go to my house.  Elizabeth would want to see your new clothes," Will said.**

**Jack agreed.**

***~*~***

**Back at the Turners', Jack was putting on his new clothes.  When he was finished, he stood in the parlor entrance.**

**"How do I look?" he asked.**

**"Fine, but we have to fix your hair," ****Elizabeth**** said.**

**"Why?" asked Jack.**

**"Because, it just doesn't fit," replied ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Hold on, I'll be back in a minute," she added, running upstairs.**

***~*~***

**Elizabeth**** came back about two minutes later, with a blood red ribbon in one hand.**

**"What's that for?" asked Jack, pointing at aforementioned ribbon.**

**"For your hair," said ****Elizabeth****, pulling a straight backed chair in front of the settee, and sitting on the settee herself.**

**"Sit," she said, pointing at the chair.**

**Jack sat in the chair, and ****Elizabeth**** took his hair, leaving out the sections with beads, and pulled his hair into a queue.**

**"Stand," she told him, when she'd finished.**

**Jack stood, and ****Elizabeth**** got up and moved the chair to its original position.**

**Standing in front of Jack, she said, "That's better.  But when we leave for Snackatoba, you'll have to remove that bone and bandana."**

**"He'll need a new name as well," added Will, from his spot on the settee.**

**"You're right, Will.  What should we call you?" mused ****Elizabeth****.**

**They all thought about it for quite a long time.**

***~*~***

**An hour later, "I've got it," said Jack excitedly.**

**"What?" asked Will and Elizabeth, curiously.**

** "Viggo Sin Claire," answered Jack.**

**"Viggo Sin Claire?" they asked.**

**Jack nodded.**

**"Allright, now we need an occupation for Mr. Viggo Sin Claire," said ****Elizabeth****.**

**"A merchant sailor?" suggested Will.**

**Jack snorted.  "What kind of occupation is _that?"_ he asked.**

**"Well, that's what my mother told me my father did whenever I asked her," replied Will.**

**"Allright, then," said Jack, "merchant sailor it is!"**

**"Viggo Sin Claire, merchant sailor.  It _does _have a nice ring to it," mused ****Elizabeth**** thoughtfully.**

**********************************************************

**REVIEWS: Supporter of the Upside Down Umbrella: **Probably about ch.7. Thank you.

**ZOEgirl Chic[k]: **Perhaps.  You'll find out later. Thank you.


	4. Lessons on How to Act like a Gentleman

**REVIEWS: Jacklyn Anamaria Sparrow: **Thanks! 

****

**Chapter Four: Lessons on How to Act like a Gentleman**

****

**The next day, when Jack came to visit Will, ****Elizabeth**** said, "Jack, I think you need lessons on how to act like a gentleman in polite society."**

**"Do I have to?" asked Jack.**

**"Yes," said ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Will?" asked Jack.**

**"Yes, you do," agreed Will.**

**Jack sighed.  "When do we start?" he asked.**

**"Right now is good," said ****Elizabeth****, "what do you think? Dancing first?"**

**"Sounds good to me," said Will.**

**"Will, harpsichord," directed ****Elizabeth****, "Jack, we are going to start off with a waltz."**

***~*~***

**Ten minutes later, ****Elizabeth**** was playing a minuet on the harpsichord, while Will was teaching Jack to dance.**

**"I don't wanna lead.  Will, you be the man," complained Jack.**

**"No, Jack, you have to be the man at the ball, so you're going to be the man here," answered ****Elizabeth****, not stopping her playing.**

***~*~***

**A few minutes later, ****Elizabeth**** said, "No, Jack, you step on your LEFT foot, and swing your RIGHT foot forward, _then _you step on your right, and swing your left."**

**"This is too hard," said Jack, "I'll never remember it all!"**

**"Allright, I think that's enough dancing for today.  Let's move on to introductions, shall we?" asked ****Elizabeth****, standing in between Will and Jack.  **

***~*~***

**"Now, pretend you just met me," instructed ****Elizabeth****, "Will, you go first."**

**"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Swann," said Will, taking off an imaginary hat, and bowing, "I am William Turner."**

**Elizabeth**** curtsied, and said, "Who is your friend, Mr. Turner?"**

**Jack said, "Viggo Sin Claire, luv."**

**"You can't do it like that! Do it like Will," said ****Elizabeth****.**

**"Oh," said Jack. **

**Elizabeth**** sighed, "Allright, let's start again."**

***~*~***

**Fifteen minutes later, ****Elizabeth**** said, "Let's just have Will introduce you, Jack, allright?"**

**"Fine," agreed Jack.**

**"Let's try it that way.  Will, you will introduce yourself, and Jack."**

**"I am Miss Elizabeth Swann," said ****Elizabeth****, with a curtsey.**

**"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Swann," Will replied, taking off his invisible hat with a sweeping gesture, "I am William Turner, and this is Mr. Viggo Sin Claire."**

**Jack kissed Elizabeth's hand, feeling like he had to do _something_.  **

**"That was a _lot _better," she said, wiping her hand on her dress, "let's keep it that way.  Jack, will you be here every afternoon, same time, until we need to leave for the ball?"**

**"If I must," Jack said, resignedly.**

**"Great!  We'll make a proper gentleman of you, yet, Captain Sparrow," said ****Elizabeth****, delightedly.**

****

****


	5. Snackatoba and Smopolis

**Reviews: Q-Tip Queen: **Love the name, luv. I wanted to be original. I think its Sherrinford, no 'g'. It would've, but not very original.

**Kitty the Drunken Butterfly: **Thanks. Isn't it, though?

**Celwriter: **It's spelled Will with two 'l''s. No. It would, but very wrong. I agree with both of those statements.

**Lykosdracos: **Yay! Yep, it's very funny. Yeah. He does indeed. Why? Yes, no POTC fic is complete without a visit to Tortuga, aye? That's not original. A lot of people have them. I can't tell you that, you'll have to find out yourself. Nope. Alice likes someone of a much higher standing than a pirate, and Ella loves the Prince. She _is_ nice! She doesn't want to lose the approval of her mother and sister, so she's only nice to Ella in private. Maybe, maybe not. It's a mystery, chick! Yeppers. Thank you. They meet, but Ella doesn't know who Jack really is. Yeah, strumpets. Jack needs lessons on how to charm _respectable_ women. Nope. Jack must dance. ****

Muhaha. (See, _I_ can be evil, too! ) Maybe at the end. No, it is not. Especially the third day of it.

****

**Chapter Five: Snackatoba and Smopolis**

****

Finally, the day came when Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had to leave for Snackatoba, along with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington. Jack was dressed in his new clothes and didn't speak to the governor or the commodore during the whole trip. Elizabeth promised that they'd meet him at the ball the next week.

Once in Smopolis, a messenger of King Baldwin greeted the arrivals of the king's special guests.

"Carriages will take you to the castle, and further instructions will be read when you arrive there," he said.

Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, the Crown Princess of Pacifica Major, and the Duke of Schmmelpinnek were in one carriage. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were in another carriage with a woman who kept staring at Will named Mademoiselle Mortensen. The other people in the other five carriages don't matter, except that they were all either rich, royalty, or both.

Once in the castle, they were directed to their rooms. All thirty five of King Baldwin's guests had their own well furnished and lavishly decorated room.

After unpacking his meager possessions, Jack decided to shop for more clothes. Jack went to Will and Elizabeth's room and told Will that.

"Great. I'd love to come with you, but Elizabeth wants me to meet the prince and king this afternoon," said Will.

"That's all right, mate. I think I can manage all by me onesie," replied Jack.

"Ella, Anastasia, Alice and I are going shopping, and I want you to accompany us to carry our packages," said Mrs. Parkinson that same afternoon.

"All right, Stepmother, I will," replied Ella.

She hadn't been shopping with her family in years, so it was kind of a treat for Ella, even if she had to carry their packages.

"Come along, Cinderella," said Alice and Anastasia.

"I'm glad you're coming. Now maybe the trip will be a little more bearable," whispered Alice to Ella.

Ella gave Alice a slight nod to show she agreed.

Back at King Baldwin's castle, Jack got a horse to take him to the center of Smopolis where the tailors and milliner's shops were located.

"Here you are, Mr. Sin Claire," said the head groom, "this is Oswald. He's a fine horse, sir. He's descended from Ladybird, the king's first mare."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Bruce," said Jack in his best English and least amount of drunken slurring, getting onto Oswald.

"You're welcome, sir," replied the groom.

Jack rode Oswald from the castle to the center of town, and tied him to the first hitching post he came to in the town square.

"Hey, you," called a voice behind Jack.

Jack turned and saw a short, portly middle aged man standing by Oswald.

"It's three shillings to tie y our horse to a hitching post, and I need to have your name," the man added.

Jack walked as straightly and as proudly as he could, with hardly any effeminacy in his stride to the man.

"There's three shillings and it's Viggo Sin Claire," said Jack, placing the shillings in the man's hand.

Jack's first stop was Taylor's Buttons, a tailor/milliner shop rolled into one. He nearly collided with two young women walking out of the shop, carrying three boxes each. The oldest one had ginger colored hair in a bun with a robin's egg colored feather in it. The youngest had blond hair in a half bun.

"Watch where you're going," said the oldest.

She brushed past Jack out of the shop.

"I'm sorry about her, sir," muttered the youngest, giving a small courtesy to Jack before hurrying out of the shop.

"Why are you always so rude?" Alice asked Anastasia, after they left Taylor's Buttons.

"Me, rude? Never," said Anastasia in mock shock.

"What about that gentleman we just met at Taylor's Buttons?" asked Alice.

"Well, he _was _in our way, Alice," said Anastasia.

"Hello, girls. Find what you looking for?" asked Mrs. Parkinson.

"Yes, mother," they said.

"Good. Give your boxes to Ella," commanded Mrs. Parkinson.

"Here you got, Cinderella," said Anastasia.

"Here," said Alice.

"Come along, girls," said Mrs. Parkinson.

Jack continued to look around in the shops for clothes and accessories. _I could almost get used to buying stuff, _thought Jack, looking in the shop windows. _It__'__s a lot easier than filching sometimes._

Ella now had so many boxes; it was hard to see where she was going, so she just trailed behind her stepmother and stepsisters.

They were on their way to Morgan's Dry Goods to buy extra ribbons and lace, when Ella crashed into something solid.

Jack was on his way to Pearce's Milliner shop, across the street from Morgan's Dry Goods, when he quite literally, ran into something soft.

Standing up, Ella noticed that she had run into a well dressed, if not odd looking gentleman.

"I'm awfully sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going," she said, bending down to pick up her packages.

After Jack stood up, he heard a young woman say, "I'm awfully sorry, sir, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Jack looked and saw a rather dirty young woman, with her soot streaked blond hair falling out of her bun, and dirty, tattered clothes. She also had sparkling blue-green eyes.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching, either," replied Jack, helping the woman pick up their packages. He put a hat that looked like a bucket with lace and ribbons on it in its box.

"Here's your… erm…_hat_," he said, handing the box to her.

"Thank you, but it's not mine. It belongs to my stepsister, Anastasia. All of these things are for my two stepsisters and stepmother for the ball," said the woman, taking the hat box from him.

"None of these are yours?" the man asked Ella, looking in amazement at all the packages and boxes she was carryings.

"Yes, none of these are mine. I never get new things. I always get Anastasia's old cast-offs, which are in this condition when I receive them," replied Ella, gesturing to her clothes.

"I see. Well, that is _very _interesting, Miss…" trailed off the man.

"Ella, sir. Ella Parkinson," said Ella.

"Viggo Sin Claire," said the man, flashing a gold and silver smile.

"Are you here for the ball next week, Mr. Sin Claire?" asked Ella.

"Yes. I wasn't invited by the king, but by a close friend of mine and his wife," said Jack.

"Ella! Stop bothering that gentleman, and carry our packages, you lazy child," yelled a woman who was about the same age as Jack.

Behind her were the two young women he _almost _ran into at Taylor's Buttons.

"Yes, stepmother," called Ella, "I hope you have a nice visit in Smopolis, Mr. Sin Claire, good day."

"Good day, Miss Parkinson," called Mr. Sin Claire.

"Who was you talking to, Cinderella?" demanded Alice.

"Mr. Viggo Sin Claire. I ran into him by accident, and was helping him pick up our dropped packages," answered Ella.

"Ella, you just as clumsy as you are lazy, girl. It's not polite to run into well dressed gentlemen like that," scolded Mrs. Parkinson.

Jack watched Ella trailing behind her stepmother and stepsisters, until they had disappeared from sight. After they vanished, Jack went to put his packages in the bag he took with him and untethered Oswald and rode back to the castle.

When Jack returned, Will and Elizabeth were waiting for him.

"Looks like you bought a lot," commented Will, looking at the armload o packages he was carrying.

"Aye. I found a lot of things," said Jack.

"Have you made any friends?" asked Elizabeth.

"I met a charming young lady by the name of Ella Parkinson, as it so happens," replied Jack.

"Is that so?" asked Will.

"Yes. I ran into her, quite literally, I'm afraid, in the center of town," said Jack.

"Tell me, Mr. Sin Claire, what is this "charming young lady" like?" inquired Elizabeth, curiously.

"Well, she's about your age, blond hair, blue-green eyes, dirty, tattered clothes which were also dirty. Her stepmother and stepsisters were dressed really fine, though they had Ella carry their packages, which was about three times the amount I have," said Jack thoughtfully.

"Oh," said Elizabeth, and looked thoughtfully at Jack for a while.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she was staring at.

"Miss Parkinson, how do you _feel _about her?" asked Elizabeth, slowly.

"She seems like a nice, intelligent woman. She's beautiful, despite all the soot, horrible family. She has a great smile, perfect teeth. Despite the fact that we ran into each other, she seems quite graceful. She's kind of like a burst of sunshine on a cloudy day," replied Jack, thinking about it for a moment or two.

Jack may have fallen in love with Ella, but Ella didn't have that same feeling towards "Mr. Sin Claire". But, she did have friendly affection and couldn't wait to see him again, although she hoped, not by knocking him on the ground again.

Alice went out to the back garden, where Ella was pulling up weeds.

"Tell me about Mr. Sin Claire," said Alice, squatting on the ground.

"Well, his Christian name is Viggo, he's around your mother's age, he has dark hair, and eyes, beads and silver trinkets in his hair, black kohl rimmed eyes, and tanned skin. He was dressed in very nice and fashionable clothes, of course."

"Oh. That sounds like the gentleman Anastasia and I almost ran into at Taylor's Buttons," commented Alice.

"Well, he's a very nice gentleman, and I would very much like to see him again soon, not that I have any emotional attraction to him or anything," replied Ella.

"I'm sorry for the packages I made you carry, Ella. I didn't even want any of those things, but I had to get as much as Anastasia and mother wouldn't let me carry any of it, except for one box," said Alice.

"I forgive you as always, Alice," said Ella, "don't worry."

As Jack was putting away the things he had bought that day, he kept thinking about Ella Parkinson. _What a nice lass she is, _he thought, putting his shirts away in the clothes press.

That night, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack dined with Clarice Mortensen, Lady Arabella Edwards, and Monsieur Pierre de Baptist,

Elizabeth was really starting to dislike Mademoiselle Mortensen, as she kept playing footsie with Will across the table. Will was uncomfortable with that, but didn't want to cause trouble, so he kept quiet and gave Elizabeth looks that said 'help.' Elizabeth also didn't want problems, so she ignored him. Jack was too busy thinking about Ella to pay much attention to Will and his lady problem. Lady Edwards and Monsieur de Baptist were too busy kissing to notice anyone else.

The next day, Elizabeth decided to visit the shops in Smopolis, so she took Buttercup, Oswald's mother to the center of town.

Ella went to Ollivander's Word, a book shop for Alice. On the way there, she saw a young woman about her age, with brown-red hair in an elegant bun with a curly tendril hanging down, and a gown that Anastasia would kill to own. She wore a simple white hat tied to the back of her head with white lace on it and was carrying a basket full of buttons, ribbons, and lace.

"Ella Parkinson?" she inquired.

"Yes?" asked Ella in surprise.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Sin Claire. He told me you met briefly yesterday. When I saw you by, I thought, 'that looks like Viggo's description of Miss Parkinson,' and I just had to see if I was right, and if I was, to properly introduce myself," prattled the woman.

"Yes, I am Ella Parkinson, but I am quite sure Mr. Sin Claire wouldn't speak _that _highly of me. After all, I am nothing more than a simple serving girl," answered Ella.

"My name is Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, and I can tell there is more to you, Miss Parkinson, than that. And, if favorably impressed, Mr. Sin Claire would even more highly than that of an empty bottle," said the woman.

Ella wasn't sure if Mrs. Turner meant that about the bottle or not.

"Well, thank you for this pleasant conversation, Mrs. Turner, but I really must be on my way. I'm running an important errand for my stepsister," replied Ella, continuing on her way to the book shop. "Good day, Madam."

Meanwhile, at the castle, Will was hiding from Clarice Mortensen, while Jack was asking for directions as to where Ella lived.

"1422 Mochrie Lane," answered a servant, finally, "big old house in the countryside."

"Thank you," said Jack, making his way toward the stables.

**A/N: **Well, that's chapter five! Wow, fifteen pages, I can't believe it! Chapter six will come soon! Review!


End file.
